


An Extra, Little Surprise

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Buns in the Oven [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Banter, Canon Autistic Character, Declarations Of Love, Discrimination, F/F, Hallucinations, Married Couple, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Schizophrenia, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucia and Edwinne are having a baby via sperm donor. Only, after an ultrasound it appears they're going to have a little more than planned.Or: Surprise! There's two!





	An Extra, Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I make what I want. And I want cute pregnancy fluff with surprise twins. 
> 
> Edwinne is a part-time GCPD employee for her own mental health so that she doesn't let work consume her. She also doesn't mind being a bit of a housewife for Lucia, she really does love cooking for others. 
> 
> WARNING: There is discrimination against Edwinne because of her mental health and the fact that she hallucinates.

Edwinne did not in any way regret her choice to create a family with Lucia. She loved Lucia so much, and making a family, having a real family with her, that was the most wonderful dream. A dream that she was ecstatic to realize Lucia shared. 

They had started discussing it two months before their wedding. Discussing the possibility of children and how they might come to be parents. 

The first possibility proposed was foster care. Both women felt a strong pull to help children in those unfortunate circumstances that would place them into foster care. Especially with Eddie's past abuse and Lu's experience as a foster child from age 8 until she was adopted at 14. 

Fostering was eliminated when Edwinne realized she would not be able to healthily cope and accept a child being moved to another foster home or back into the care of neglectful/abusive "parents" who won their trials. 

The next option was adoption. There were plenty of children in the world and even just Gotham who needed parents and a loving home. Not to mention how cathartic and therapeutic it sounded, to be able to give a home to a child that didn't have one. To give them the love and nurturing they were not receiving in a permanent fashion. To give a child who hadn't had a home, a forever home. It was a wonderful thing.

But the Gotham Adoption Association had disagreed. There was no problem with their sexual orientation thank goodness. But the reason they gave to mark Edwinne and Lucia as poor adoptive parent candidates was just as hurtful. 

It had come three months after their honeymoon. 

Edwinne had been ruled as a danger to children in the adoption circuit.

Because of her schizophrenia.

Even though it was under control, treated, and well monitored.

Even though she'd never once been categorized as a danger to others.

The GAA had brought up her stay in a nearby Blüdhaven mental health care center (it was a better quality than those in Gotham and Lucia wanted the best care for her) and used it as "proof" that she was unfit to parent a child with a "delicate background" and that given her diagnosis there was no way to ensure a child was safe with her. 

It was complete and utter bullshit. Lucia filed several complaints, the way they had gone about expressing their concern about Edwinne's capability had been extremely disrespectful and quite threatening. 

So, with adoption off the table, and the fact that the surrogacy network was run in partnership with the adoption association, the only option left was pregnancy. 

Not that Lucia or Edwinne were against pregnancy, it just, well it seemed a little silly to create a new human being to take care of when there were plenty that already existed and needed nurture and care. So, it fell down the list of options. 

And it became the way. As both women were still determined about their decision on wanting to have a child together. 

And eleven months into their marriage, the planning started. Who would carry the fetus, how the pregnancy would be created, et cetera. 

Fertility testing was a bit of a trial. Even with no reason to believe that you wouldn't be fertile, it was a wonderful way to make one a little worried that maybe the hopes for a child were impossible. 

It was a relief to find they were both able. 

Edwinne made a case a few weeks after about how it made the most logical sense for her to carry the pregnancy; her work hours were more lenient since the GCPD had switched to rotating out three forensic experts, and she had already been a part-time housewife by choice. 

Not to mention that Lucia's position at Wayne Industries paid a heck of a lot more and had paid paternal leave (for the parent not birthing their children,) as well as maternal leave. The paternal leave did encompass any new parent regardless of gender or sex, so long as they had not been the one to give birth to the baby. 

Meanwhile, the GCPD had a good maternal leave program, but sadly, nothing for the other parent. 

"That's a strong logical case, honeybee, but why do _you_ want to be the pregnant one?" Lucia asked. Eddie smiled, biting her lip, her wife knew her so well. She only made large logical arguments to back her side up if she really really wanted whatever it was. 

"Well, I find myself very attracted to the idea of having your baby," Lucia looked like she was melting, her eyes got so soft and teary sitting together with her wife facing each other on the couch, she squeezed Edwinne's hands, "Becuase no matter how I get pregnant, it's you who knocked me up!" 

"You are such a romantic, darling," Lucia breathed, her voice holding a beautifully awed quality that made Eddie week in the knees and mushy and warm on the inside. Lu lifted a hand to cup her cheek as she leaned forward to gift her wife with a chaste kiss. 

The rest of that night was filled with kisses, reverent I love yous, and joy. 

They used an anonymous sperm donor. For security purposes, Eddie was on fertility boosters until a few weeks after the procedure. When they bought and methodically used 3 pregnancy tests. 

All three were positive. 

Lucia made love to her that night in celebration. 

While their friends and some close colleagues (and Commissioner Essen) had known about their plans to have a baby, they planned on waiting to announce it officially until 15 weeks in. That way they could be a little more certain that the pregnancy would last the full term. 

By 10 weeks Eddie had the start of a baby bump. 

Approximately 12 days later was their first ultrasound appointment. Edwinne agreed with Lu on not wanting to know the assigned gender of the baby. (After all, gender reveal parties were a new and startlingly creepy practice). And it wasn't like an infant needed to be strongly gendered anyway.

However, they did learn something else at the visit. 

A thing that was arguably much more important than what genital configuration a fetus seemed to be growing.

There were two little baby shapes in the ultrasound. 

Edwinne blinked. She wasn't seeing double, the little shapes were facing away from each other, their backs' making a small diagonal divide in her womb.

"Well there! Congratulations, ladies! They both look to be in excellent health!" the technician chirped. This was probably not a completely uncommon occurrence, with how many ultrasounds she did per day. Even if the general numbers were 33 sets of twins per 1000 births. 

It was still huge news to Eddie. 

Lucia squeezed her hand.

"There's two," she said, it wasn't really sinking in, the technician nodded.

Two fetuses.

Two babies. 

Twins, they were going to have twins. 

Which meant that it was her and her three loved ones. 

Oh gosh.

"Honeybee, are you alright?" Lu asked gently.

"I have three,"

"There's only twins not-" the technician started,

"That's not what she meant, could you please leave for a minute?" Lucia cut the woman off, her gentle gaze never leaving her wife's face. 

The medical technician left.

"I have three of you to love," Eddie's eyes were teary and wet, her voice a little shaky. She had reached up to hold her necklace pendant, it was from her grandmother (one of the relatives that had been kind and filled her head with faerie tales made up from her Irish and Jewish heritage). It was a Triquetra. 

"Yes, you do,"

"Three 's my favorite number,"

"It is," Lucia smiled, pressing one, two, three kisses to the back of her hand.

Eddie often found comfort in repetition, in patterns and groups of three. Before they'd lived together She had three forks, three knives, three spoons, and three of every other place setting. She had twelve chairs in her apartment, a quilt with 72 squares (12 rows of six), clothing was mostly exempt from the rule of threes with socks and scarves being the exceptions. Moved in together she'd continue the pattern, and Lucia had no problem with helping her love feel most comfortable. 

After another moment of silence, she seemed to come back to herself and the world. She dropped the pendant and let out a noise somewhere between a chirp and a squeal. She turned and met Lucia's gaze, eyes bright and still wet behind the lenses of her glasses, her face split in a wide grin. 

She looked so happy. 

Lucia couldn't help but feel her own joy grow. 

They were going to have such a wonderful little family. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you've got any requests for future foxma fics, you want me to do I am all ears.
> 
> Please comment?


End file.
